We'll Be Waiting
by Kylelover101
Summary: "NO! Don't let them take me, Darry!" Ponyboy cried, reaching out for his big brother while the Social Worker harshly tugged him away from Soda and Darry, piratically dragged him to the waiting car. Another 'Darry looses Ponyboy fan-fic' SOME LANGUAGE. Two-Shot, because you guys convinced me :)
1. Taken

**Just a very-sad one-shot. Make sure to stock on tissues! **

**Enjoy, don't forget to leave a review and remember I don't own**: _The Outsiders. _

**Title: We'll Be Waiting.**

**Summary: "NO! Don't let them take me, Darry!" Ponyboy cried, reaching out for his big brother while the Social Worker harshley tugged him away from Soda and Darry, piratically dragged him to the waiting car. Another 'Darry looses Ponyboy fan-fic' SOME LANGUAGE. **

**Rating: T**

* * *

><p>"No!" The fourteen-year-old, auburn haired Greaser cried. He was being pulled out of the white house The Curtis' and their Gang called home. Away from his family, away from his friends. A woman, in her early thirties scolded Ponyboy while the greaser was screaming for Darry and Soda who were being blocked by two male police officers. The scene did look a little extreme, but Social Workers have been having problems with "Greaser-children" taking them away from their drug-addict parents was always a struggle so reinforcement was always called.<p>

But Darry and Soda weren't drug addicts, nor were they abusive. Someone said their home was "unfit" and now they're taking Ponyboy away without warning too.

"Don't you hurt him!" Soda, trying to push past the cop, screamed at the top of his lungs at the brunette taking away his brother.

Neighbors peeked out their windows at the sight at The Curtis residence, appalled, but no one really did anything.

Darry's heart raced a million miles at the sight of his littlest brother being tugged away from him, from his arms, to the blue car waiting in the street. Darry was already worked up with the death of their parents just a few days ago, but now this?! They were taking away Ponyboy. They wouldn't take Sodapop away since he was seventeen and his eighteenth birthday would be in a month. But Ponyboy was fourteen, still a minor.

"Darry!" Ponyboy was screaming bloody murder and Darry felt like doing the same thing.

Tears rolled down Darry's face, just this morning some lady showed up on their door step. Without warning, without letting Ponyboy pack anything ("We'll have everything he needs at the Boy's home") she wouldn't even let Soda or Darry hug him goodbye.

Ponyboy had gotten free of the Social Worker's grip and darted to his brother before he was held back, his arm extended reaching for Darry as Darry reached out for him. Darry was just an inch away from Ponyboy's finger tips before Ponyboy was jerked away from him.

"Don't let them take me, Darry! DARRY!" Ponyboy was crying now as he was shoved into the car, the Social worker behind him, closing the door.

"PONYBOY!" Darry cried. The two officers halted, backing off of the two Greasers and returned to their cars, their job was done. Darry was on all fours on the porch, letting the tears fall from his eyes, Soda hugged his neck, rubbing his back.

"D-Darry." Soda whimpered, tears fell from his eyes too.

All the color in the world had been sucked out of his world as he darted off of the porch, Sodapop following him. Darry didn't care that he was only in jeans and no shirt (he was in the process of getting ready for work) hell, he had no shoes on but still he ran, following the blue car that had his baby brother.

He wasn't thinking, this was full blown instincts kicking in. Ponyboy saw Darry coming closer to the car as they were at a red light. Ponyboy began banging on the window, hoping that would do something, anything.

"Sit down, Ponyboy." The Social worker snapped.

Just as Darry was near the car, the light turned green and was on it's way to the highway.

"DARRY!" Ponyboy called. Darry continued to run; but the thing was, Darry wasn't much of a runner, sure he was in football, but that was in High School and when he hit the gravel road and he slid, he took a tumble, falling on his face. He was only down for what felt like a moment; once he whipped the dirt out of his eyes and looked up he screamed in anger as the car was no where in sight.

"No! No, no, no, NO!" He cried, sobbing as he banged his fists in the gravel. About five minutes later Sodapop had found him.

"Darry, why?-" He was cut off as he hugged Darry's bloody hands to his chest. Soda's salty tears fell on to his pants as both brothers held each other, crying, looking like idiots to anyone who didn't know what was going on. Ponyboy started sobbing loudly when Darry had taken the fall.

"Darry, what do we do?" Soda was frightened. "What do we do, Darry?"

Asking the same question over and over again, he had no idea that's what Darry was asking himself.

Darry came to the realization that there was nothing he could do. Ponyboy belonged to The State until he reached the age of eighteen.

Knowing that would haunt him for a very long time.

"We. . . we can't." Darry held his head in shame.

Soda's eyes shook in fear and for probably the sixth time in less that an hour he was crying again. Both brothers held each other while they walked a dreadful walk home, knowing Ponyboy would be miles away now.

Darry looked at his hand that he failed to reach out for Ponyboy, to pull him close and hold him tighter. He clutched his hand, it was dirty and riddled with blood from the fall.

"If. . . I. . . had just reached out. I could have saved him." He was close to breaking down.

Soda didn't even look, he didn't want to see his broken brother.

"Hopefully. . . these four years won't be too painful." He prayed.

Darry nodded, both knowing that it would.

_"Ponyboy. . . Come home to your brothers. We'll be waiting. "_

Ponyboy shivered as he held himself, sobbing in the blue car that could take him anywhere. He could be a million miles away from Darry and Soda for all he knew.

Darry closed his eyes as Soda helped him walk through town_ "We'll be waiting. . ."_

Ponyboy watched through teary eyes the town of Tulsa pass as they entered the highway.

_". . .We'll be waiting."_

_We'll wait for a little brother to walk in the door after a long day of school. With the same grin on his face as he's welcomed by Two-bit who's wrestling with Steve as Dallas chipps in. He'll talk with Johnny while We rush in and smother you with embaressing kisses and hugs. _

_We'll be waiting. _

_"Ponyboy. . . " _

_That was enough crying for today. Today was a day to take off work, drop out of school, inform the gang what happened and wait. _

_Wait. For eighteen years. For their sunset-loving brother to walk in the front door, now a man, he'd grow a few inches, look the same hair and eye color. _

_But that scene of emptiness would fade away. _

_And Sodapop and Darry would have Ponyboy in their arms again._

_All that's left to do is wait. . . and pray. _

* * *

><p><strong>God, this made me cry. You know it's a tear jerker when the Author herself cries. <strong>

**But please, review and check out Switchblades and Sunsets for more Over-protective brothers. **

**Thank You. and R&R**

**-Kylelover101**


	2. Reunited

**Hello Everyone, this is Kylelover101 with a second Chapter. You've all been asking for it, so I feel it's only fair to my loving reviewers to add a second chapter. And it only took 15 pleading messages, Ha, ha. **

**Please enjoy :) Don't forget to leave a review. **

* * *

><p>Darry Curtis, Jr. Came home tired. That was normal though.<p>

His days have been a redundant cycle of: Try to sleep, remember to eat, WORK. He didn't remember the last day off he had and he didn't care.

What was there to work for? Sodapop, was his first clue, but Soda was in the same boat as him. What was there to protect, to make sure enough sleep was happening? To make sure the healthy foods were entering the system? Now that Ponyboy was taken, what was there to live for?

Darry drug his feet into the house. With no Dallas, or Johnny. Steve was at school still and Two-Bit finally getting a job, no one was at the Curtis house.

Still he heard weaping.

"Soda?" He called. He thought Soda had work.

He followed the noise to Pony's old room, a vacant, smoke-smelly room that Darry didn't bother even looking at. Not if he wanted a painful reminder, that is.

Sure enough, Sodapop Curtis was there, his DX uniform riddled with oil marks and grease drops. Soda didn't care, all that mattered was the stuffed bear he had.

"He. . . He didn't get to take Bo-Bo, Darry." Soda whimpered. Bo-Bo was Ponyboy's stuffed bear he had when he was born till he ditched him when he was twelve, claiming he wasn't a baby anymore. The bear was a soft brown, it's arm was missing because Steve cut it off (in which Darry clobbered Steve's face, never forgiving him. Right about then Steve's and Ponyboy's relationship hit rock bottom and they fought endlessly) and it's ear was patched.

Darry frowned. "I know, buddy."

What was he to say? 'Sorry I couldn't give it to him in time?' But then again, what to you say when your little brother reaches out to you and is yanked away?

_"No! Don't let them take me, Darry!"_

Darry shivered. That's what kept him up late at night.

"Thought it was just a fucking bad dream." Soda sobbed, hugging Bo-Bo tighter. Darry crouched down, holding Sodapop.

Don't cry. Don't you DARE cry. You're the strong one. Be. . . Strong.

Days were a blur, Weeks went unnoticed, Darry swore Two-Bit came over blabbing about something about a promotion and moving out of State. Also, to start calling him Keith again. Steve would drop by, only to make sure Soda arrived to work and to check that he wasn't dead. Months slipped past Darry, holidays were a slow dreadful time. Birthdays were a mumbled: "Congrats, you're older." Finally, the years were dawned on their faces.

Darry was twenty-seven-ish and Soda was one year shy of being the legal age to drink.

Being a high school drop out never got you any farther in life, but Soda didn't mind working on Cars until the DX was bought out and he was out of a job. He as taking night classes with other drop outs at the local community center and was on the verge of graduating High School.

"So, the number would add up to be a decimal?" Soda asked.

"Yup." Darry mumbled, sipping his coffee, helping Soda with homework.

_It was May, 1969._

"Excited to graduate, little buddy?" Darry smiled, patting Soda's back.

"Yeah, just sort of wish I applied myself back when I was sixteen." Soda mumbled. "But, I don't regret what I did."

"Well, I for one am glad that DX closed, you deserve better than a: "May I fill your gas tank, mam?"

Soda shrugged. "I guess so."

Darry went to re-fill his cup when the door knocked. Soda and Darry gave each other a questioning look. No one knocked on their door, hell they hadn't have visitors besides Jehovah's witness or girl scouts. Besides, who'd be knocking on the door at the ungodly hour of ten at night?

Darry slowly walked to the door, Sodapop eyeing him.

At the doorway stood a man. He had gold hair, bright blue eyes and was as tall and muscular as Darry. He gave a soft smile, wearing a plaid jacket and blue jeans and cowboy boots.

"Can I help you sir?" Darry asked.

"Is this the Curtis residence?" He asked. He sounded southern, like their father had sounded. "And are you Darrel Shayne Curtis?"

"Yes sir, I am. How can I help you?"

The man turned back smiling. Darry noticed a dark blue truck with the lights on in the driveway. The man was waving at a woman in the car, she had red hair and a long pink dress on. She was standing outside of the truck,shaking something in the car.

Darry squinted his eyes, trying to look closer.

"Wake up, sweetie." He could hear the woman say.

Darry's eyes widened as he could see a boy waking up from what looked like a long nap. His auburn hair all tangled, but not greased. He rubbed at his green-grey eyes, yawning. When the boy came too, he looked around for a second, trying to capture what he was seeing.

Then he looked at Darry.

And Darry leaped off of the porch.

Ponyboy hopped off the truck.

Soda ran outside.

And Darry opened his arms up wide.

**_"PONYBOY!"_**

He was back in his arms. The sweet Pony he came to love eighteen years ago. Granted he wasn't as small as he was fourteen, and he was more muscular. He looked older too and was half an inch smaller than Soda. But, damn. He was home. He was raised for three years by a newly wed couple who couldn't have a child on a farm in the country, so his skin was tan and his accent was more southern and deeper.

He wasn't a baby anymore, he probably wasn't innocent anymore too.

But Darry and Soda didn't care.

Ponyboy was home, in their arms. Where he belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, happy endings. Happy endings. <strong>

**And hopefully reviews too :) **

**-Kylelover101 **


End file.
